The purpose of this CORE grant is to provide support for the extensive vision research program that has been developed over the past 10 years at the LSU Eye Center. To this end, we are proposing 5 Modules: the TISSUE CULTURE MODULE, which provides an inventory of cell lines, viruses, tissue culture facilities, and expertise in their management and use; the OCULAR STRUCTURE MODULE, which provides light and electron microscopic capabilities, thereby increasing the availability of anatomical techniques for eye researchers; the INSTRUMENT SHOP MODULE, which provides high quality instrument fabrication and technical advice for the construction of specialized equipment for research; the COMPUTER MODULE, which provides technical assistance for the development of data collection and analysis, applications software, systems software, patient population information, and image analysis; and the CLINICAL VISION RESEARCH DEVELOPMENT MODULE,which will provide biostatistical expertise for the design, performance, and analysis of clinical studies, as well as a patient coordinator for the implementation of various aspects of the study protocols. In this second competing continuation application, we are proposing no substantive changes in the TISSUE CULTURE, OCULAR STRUCTURE, INSTRUMENT SHOP, and COMPUTER MODULES, which have functioned successfully over the past 5 years, and have contributed greatly to the quality and growth of the vision research program. Since we moved into our new building 2 years ago, the OCULAR STRUCTURE MODULE and the COMPUTER MODULE have been upgraded substantially, with expanded space, and new state-of- the-art scanning and transmission electron microscopes, new hardware for the LSU/Lions Eye Research Computer Facility, and the addition of an IBAS Image Analyzer. The fifth module, formerly the Patient Coordination Module, has been expanded to include the services of a biostatistician, and is now designated the CLINICAL VISION RESEARCH DEVELOPMENT MODULE. The vision research program at the Eye Center now encompasses 22 faculty scientists, with 16 National Eye Institute-supported research grants, as well as an assortment of contracts, subcontracts, and other research and training support. The productivity of this is demonstrated in the more than 300 publications over the past 5 years, most of which involve collaborations among our faculty, trainees, other LSU faculty, and researchers outside the LSU Medical Center. The support of the CORE grant has been an essential part of this research program, and with continued support, we expect to continue to maintain this high level of quality and productivity in the years to come.